The mark of the Scales: The sixth signer
by Gothicsasuhina1029
Summary: Jack, Crow, and Yusei find a baby girl in a basket near the woods. They take her in as their younger sister and become very protective of her. They give her the name Ivy because of her birth mark ( Signer mark ). Like Akiza, she has special powers. (To control water and earth) Please read and review
1. Finding baby Ivy

**Title: The mark of the vines: The sixth signer**

**Chapter 1: Finding baby Ivy**

**Goth: Sup everyone I was reading this fanfiction about how Luna and Leo was separated and Leo was found by Jack, Crow, and Yusei. Well I was thinking what if they found a little girl in the forest, she has a signer mark (they think that its just a birthmark), and she has physic abilities. Well here is my story. Also here is the name of the story I was just telling you about and the author of that story…. "Six Signers" by: Earth Beast. I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY. This is edited so please hold on for the explanations... her birth mark (signer mark) is the Scales of the crimson dragon also it looks like a leaf so her name still stays Ivy she will still be able to control the earth but also in later chapters she will be able to control water. Her deck will NOT be the poison ivy/rose deck... instead it will be a Lunar deck. Her dragon is the Lunar Dust dragon... the body of the dragon is white and its wings is an Ocean blue with Saphire and white glitter (not trying to be all girlie k) Its tail is White with the tip being Ocean Blue. Its forehead has a Creasent Moon that is Saphire right in the middle.**

* * *

It was rainig in the satelite and the children of Martha's orphanage was swiftly running towards the house, except for three boys that we all know and love. 5 year olds Yusei and Jack, and 4 year old Crow, was walking around the forest near the orphanage trying to find some cover for the rain. All of a sudden they hear a small cry a little bit deeper in the forest.

" Y-Yusei did you hear that?" The orange haired child said while sticking close to his two friends.

" Yea I heard it Crow what about you Jack?" The Indigoed eyed boy know as Yusei asked to his blonde spiky haired friend also known as Jack.

" Yeay I heard it all right why dont we investigate where the cry is coming from?" Jack said while he and the other two boys started to walk towards the direction that they heard the small cry.

When Yusei, Crow, and Jack got into the clearing of where they heard the cry, they saw a small basket lying under a willow tree. The boys walked over towards the basket and peered down to look at whats inside and they gasp when they see a small baby wrapped in a violet blanket crying its little lungs out. The boys looked at each other and desided to bring the baby to Martha.

* * *

"WHERE HAVE YOU BOYS BEEN?! ITS POURING OUTSIDE AND YOU THREE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SICK AND..." Martha was cut off when she saw the little baby in the basket. She gasped and ran towards the baby. " Oh my goodness where did you find this little one?"

" We found her in the forest abandoned Martha. We heard a cry and went to see what it was." Yusei said explaining how the found the baby to Martha.

Martha looked at the still crying baby and realized that the blanket that its wraped in is soacked, so she went and brought back a small pink blanket that was dry and warm and wrapped the baby in it. as she grabed the violet blanket a note fell out.

_Dear whoever finds the baby,_

_ I am this little girl's mother or was if you are reading this. If you are reading this then that means that I have passed on to the other life (NOTE: she's dead) I was her only family left so please whoever finds her take good care of her. Below will be some information that you might want to know about her._

_Her name is Ivy because of her birthmark on her right arm._

_Her birthday is October 29 two days before Halloween incase its hard to remember_

_She is allergic to the following 2 items: 1. Tulips we have no idea why_

_ 2\. Raspberries found that out the hard way_

_ Please take good care of my baby. Thanks bunches, MiilaRose_

" Oh my this baby is an orphan. Boys looks like you have a new little sister." Martha said to the three boys looking down at the small baby girl that is now fast asleep. Martha then set out to find every tulip and raspberries she had in the house and get rid of them.

" Hey Yusei, Jack, let's make a promise to always protect Ivy as her big brothers and to never let anything happen to her." Crow says while pumping his fist in the air.

" Yes let's." Jack said

" I'm in." Yusei said

* * *

***3 years later***

It was a bright sunny day in the satelite and 8 year olds Jack and Yusei and 7 year old Crow, was now looking after their 3 year old sister. Everything was going great until somthing happened.

" Waaaaaaaaaaa... I-I-I-I'm swowy I didn't know." Little Ivy cried as she saw a 6 year old boy before him tangled in vines.

Yusei, Crow, and Jack ran towards their crying sister and saw the state that the 6 year old is in.

" Ivy what happened?" Yusei asked gently.

" I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-was just looking at t-t-the pw-pw-pwetty flowers when he came over to me and started to p-p-p-pull my hair." Ivy said as her Amythest colored eyes was now briming with tears that made her brothers Glare at the boy that dared hurt their little sister. " I wanted him to stop and when h-h-h-he didn't i got weawy (realy) mad and I just wished for him t-to stop and a-a-as soon as I thought that h-h-he stopped and looked like this." The little girl said while the boy in question started to shout horrible things at her.

" You are a MONSTER, a WITCH, and a DEMON. No one will ever love you!" The boy said as he finally got free of his leafy prison and started to run but not before colliding into Crow's fist and fainting.

" No one calls our sister a monster, witch, or a demon!" Crow said as he walked over to his brothers and little sister.

"Let's get her to Martha and the doctor and see what happened." Yusei said as Jack picked up the sobing toddler and headed towards Martha's place.

* * *

" Well Ivy it seems that you my dear have some phycic abilities. You can control, create, and comunicate with plants and the earth." The doctor said while looking at the terrified girl. He then turned towards Yusei, Jack, and Crow. As well as Martha. " You might have another ability later on in your life."

" Make sure she is protected and cared for. Loved and feels secure so she won't have a messed up mind like other phycics I have dealt with." The doctor then turned towards Ivy, smiled then left.

* * *

*** Years later***

Yusei is now seventeen and Ivy is now twelve. She was able to find out that she can control water now. That was the extra power that the doctor was telling them about.

They were planing to head towards the city in order to get their dragon cards back from Jack.

Yusei's Stradust dragon and Ivy's Lunar Dust Dragon.

"Big bro when are we going to get our dragons back?" Ivy asked. Her Black hair was in a side braided pony tail that hung low on her right shoulder. Her outfit consisted of a black Skin tight T-Shirt with a full moon shining at night over the Ocean, and pair of White skinny jeans, and some black boots that had buckles and belts across the side and a zipper on the other side.

" Soon now thanks to Rally." Yusei said while waiting for the right moment to head out. "But first don't forget your helment Ivy." He said in his protective voice.

" I know I know." Ivy said as they speed through the sewage pipe. (the battle between Trudge and Yusei is just like the one in the anime.)

" Well now that we are here let's look for Jack and..." Yusei was cut off by a familure Australian acsent.

" I've already found you Yusei, Ivy." Jack said as he stood in front of them holding their two dragon cards.

" Stardust." Yusei said looking at his belover card.

" Lunar Dust Dragon ." Ivy said

* * *

**Goth: Well what do you guys think? Ok so I didn't write a duel seen yet but I will in time I am also new to writing out duels so sorry in advance for my duel scenes if they are crapy. Well I did some changes to Ivy if you want the full descriptions of the changes go back up to the top and its right after I do the Disclaimer.**

**I demand that you SQUISH THAT REVIEW BUTTON SQUISH IT I SAY SQUISH IT! LOL**

**Please review thanks.**


	2. no room in Juvie off to the facility

**Title: The mark of the Scales: The sixth signer**

**Chapter 2: Not enough room in Juvie... It's off to the Facility.**

**Goth: Sup guys I, know I, know way to long to up date sorry some of the reasons I don't update is 1: I have writer's block and need time to think. 2:I am to busy with school work and work that I am to tired to do anything. and 3: To let the story have enough time to get at least 1 review. This reason however is writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS I OWN IVY.**

* * *

*** Now lets get up to speed with Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds***

Yusei is now seventeen and Ivy is now twelve. She was able to find out that she can control water now. That was the extra power that the doctor was telling them about.

They were planing to head towards the city in order to get their dragon cards back from Jack.

Yusei's Stradust dragon and Ivy's Lunar Dust Dragon.

"Big bro when are we going to get our dragons back?" Ivy asked. Her Black hair was in a side braided pony tail that hung low on her right shoulder. Her outfit consisted of a black Skin tight T-Shirt with a full moon shining at night over the Ocean, and pair of White skinny jeans, and some black boots that had buckles and belts across the side and a zipper on the other side.

" Soon now thanks to Rally." Yusei said while waiting for the right moment to head out. "But first don't forget your helment Ivy." He said in his protective voice.

" I know I know." Ivy said as they speed through the sewage pipe. (the battle between Trudge and Yusei is just like the one in the anime.)

" Well now that we are here let's look for Jack and..." Yusei was cut off by a familure Australian acsent.

" I've already found you Yusei, Ivy." Jack said as he stood in front of them holding their two dragon cards.

" Stardust." Yusei said looking at his belover card.

" Lunar Dust Dragon ." Ivy said

* * *

" Jack give us back our Dragons right now!" Yusei Screamed while Ivy just kept quiet and stared at her card.

" Yusei I would love to give you and Ivy back these cards really I would, but its out of my hands and I have to follow orders or else." Jack said truthfully to Yusei and Ivy (AN: I'm not going to make Jack look like an ass at the begining also he only took the cards and the duel runner he didn't endanger Rily's life)

" What do you mean Its out of your Hands Jack?" Ivy asked one of her big brothers. That was the first time Ivy spoke since Jack first appeared.

" Goodwin and Lazar happened... When Lazar cornered me in satelite and asked me to leave my family behind I told him no he then gave me the whole you will be the king of games and you will be adored and wealth will be in your near future, but I still said no. He looked furious by then and told me that if I didn't go with him that he would hurt Ivy. I tried to punch him but he slipped away and left saying that I can choose to come with him to the city and Ivy will be safe or I can stay in satelite and be with my friends and family, but at the cost of Ivy being hurt." When Jack finished his explaination Yusei was furious at Lazar and Goodwin for threatining Ivy's safety so that they can get Jack to do what they say. Ivy was in tears.

" Y-Y-You did that f-f-f-for me Jack?" Ivy asked Jack now sobbing a little. Both Jack and Yusei ran over to Ivy and gave her a hug. Both Yusei and Ivy felt something slip into their pockets. When they looked in their pockets they saw that Jack gave them back their dragons.

" I'm sorry for taking your cards and for taking your runner Yusei. Please forgive me." Jack pleaded to Yusei.

" It's all right now Jack I understand now why you did it in the first place. If you had stayed in the satelite they would have hurt Ivy. You did your job as a big brother and kept her safe." Yusei said to Jack while giving him a brotherly hug.

" Hey Yusei why don't we have a duel for old times sake?" Jack asked Yusei.

" Sure."

" Ive you stay in the stand were its safe ok." Yusei and Jack said in their protective brother voice.

" Okie Dokie"

*** The battle is the same as the anime only that Ivy's mark glowed to.***

Here Ivy was heading towards the facility because the Juvie didn't have any room for her. Her traker mark was a blue creasent moon on her forehead. (like sesshomaru from Inuyasha) They put her in the same cell as Yusei much to Yuseis relife so that he knows that she is safe.

" Ivy this is Yanagi and this is Tanner. They are our new friends and I want you to stay close to them when I have to duel Armstron ok?"

" Ok what ever you say big bro."

*** The battle is the same as the anime ***

" Goodwin I will only go with you if Ivy, Tanner, and Yanagi come with me." Yusei demanded.

" Very well then."

" Yusei take this card go to a bar called the bootleg order some milk and ask for Blister he is a good friend of mine." Tanner said to Yusei.

" Alright thanks Tanner come on Ivy and stick close to my side." Yusei said as he and Ivy headed towards the bar and in search for blister so that they can get their deacks and Yusei's duel runner back.

* * *

**Goth: Well what do you guys think? **

**I demand that you SQUISH THAT REVIEW BUTTON SQUISH IT I SAY SQUISH IT! LOL**

**Please review thanks.**


End file.
